


Words Fail

by moxielovesshipping



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, First Kiss, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Inspired by Dear Evan Hansen, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Regret, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: 3 times that Mark tried to say the right thing, and the one time he doesn't say a thing.





	Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS LIKE CUTENESS RIGHT???? Sorry to my septiplier shippers for my absence in this fandom, been writing It because Reddie and Stenbrough are real.
> 
> ANYWAYS HERES CUTENESS W SOME ANGST

Mark wasn't the best at math.

 

He wasn't the best at science.

 

Or history.

 

Or art.

 

Or any of the other classes, really.

 

He  _was_ really good at one thing, though. 

 

Gaming.

 

When he was in middle school, he and few other boys (one boy in particular) would go to the library after school everyday and play Runescape together, forming a guild and promising never to break up.

 

They did this the entire time, and even though other kids gave them shit for it, they didn't care.

 

Mark didn't care, because he was  _good_ at it.

 

When he got to high school, the routine continued, but instead of Runescape, it was World of Warcraft, and instead of the library, they played from the comfort of their own homes.

 

It was easier, but they began drifting apart, and by senior year, the Gamers had nearly disbanded. All except for his favorite member.

 

It sucked for Mark, because he felt like he'd lost it all, and had to forgo what he loved the most for other responsibilities. 

 

Still, they continued to play online whenever everyone had the chance.

 

When he got to college, he hadn't logged onto his WoW account in ages, because he'd been busy working his ass off to get scholarships. He'd finally gotten accepted into the University of Cincinnati, and he was ecstatic.

 

Still, He missed his friends alot, and often thought about messaging them, but shied away from it. They were probably busy anyways. 

 

So, in his spare time, he took the time to keep on gaming, and he even gained a following on YouTube for it.

 

He hadn't expected that people would actually like  _watching_ him play video games, but he wasn't going to argue with it.

 

Still, he had classes to go to, and go he went.

 

He was so used to the humdrum of dragging on, that when he entered his English class, he didn't even realize the tuft of fluffy, green hair sitting in his usual seat.

 

He sighed with exhaustion and tapped the guy on the shoulder, pulling his hand back in shock when he turned around. "Mark?"

* * *

 

Mark nervously backed away and wrung his hands out, because he'd figured he'd be gone by now.

 

Yet here he was, Sean McLoughlin, right here in his English class. "Hey...Jack."

 

"How ya been?" Jack asks, standing, he assumed, to give Mark a hug. Mark chuckles shyly and hugs him back, watching as he leans on the table behind him. "Hey, I saw one of yer videos the other day! Yer pretty popular!"

 

"I'm...fine, and thanks but, what are you still doing here? I thought you moved ages ago?"

 

Jack flips his hair a bit, laughing at the accusation. "Really? I thought _you_ had! Bob told me once that ya moved to California."

 

"I planned on it." He mumbles in a long suffering tone, rubbing his face. 

 

Out of all his childhood friends that he could meet back up with, the fates had chosen his childhood  _crush._

 

See, Jack was the one who had gotten him into gaming in the first place. He was Mark's favorite member, because just like Mark, gaming was what he was  _most_ good at.

 

It helped, though, that he had enticing blue eyes, the chubbiest cheeks, a slim and fit figure, and adorable, bushy eyebrows that Mark liked to run his fingers across.

 

If there was anyone from the Gamers that he'd wanted to avoid, it had been Jack.

 

Yet here he was, just as gorgeous and happy as Mark remembers from primary school.

 

"We should hang out after school! I mean, if you have time, that is. I know yer a busy man and all." 

 

"Actually, um," He stutters, glancing at the door as their classmates begin pouring in. "Yeah! I am. I have to record, and edit, you know. All of that."

 

"Oh," Jack chuckles, but Mark can tell it hurts him. "Well that's cool. I understand. Is yer Skype still the same, er do you have a phone number I can have? Maybe another time!"

 

"I'm usually pretty busy, but yeah, my Skype is the same." He settles for, and Jack opens his mouth to say something else, but he just sighs and nods, grinning like always.

 

Jack could find happiness in anything.

 

"Alright, I'll message you there."

 

"Cool." Mark says calmly, and Jack just gives him a small smile, about to take a seat again. "Hey, Jack?"

 

"Yeah?" He says, and anyone else wouldn't, but Mark notices how his eyes light up again.

 

"That's actually my seat."

 

"Oh. Sorry." He sighs, and he picks up his messenger bag and textbook, nodding to Mark as he stands up and moves...to another table.

 

Good going, Mark.

* * *

 

He doesn't really see Jack much after that, and Jack never messages him on Skype or tries to sit next to him anymore.

 

Still, he spares him a smile and a hello every morning, and it pains Mark to somewhat ignore it.

 

He can't let himself get attached to Jack again, but he missed the close knit group they used to have.

 

One day, he gets an email from Wade saying that he and Bob are coming back to town for a convention, and that Mark should definitely go too.

 

He checks his calendar, and seeing nothing much is happening, he prepares a few videos to automatically post in his absence, and agrees.

 

That was the second biggest mistake of his life.

 

He texted Wade and told him he was there, navigating his way through the crowds to finally spot the backs of his two best friends from middle school.

 

They too had taken advantage of the huge market for gamers on YouTube, and had been invited to the convention by chance. "Hey guys!"

 

Wade and Bob turn around and smile at him, waving him towards them, but the closer he got, the more he realized that there was a third member to their party.

 

_No, no, no._

 

He hugs Bob and Wade happily, glad to see them both, but as he looked to his right, he could see him standing there, pouty look set on his face. "Hey, Jack."

 

"Hey Mark." He says quietly, accepting a handshake instead of a hug, because they weren't that formal.

 

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Wade yells over them, and Bob follows his excitement, but Mark stands there and stares at Jack.

 

Jack who looks like something is bothering him.

 

It couldn't be  _him,_ right?

 

He clears his throat to get his attention, and it seems to snap Jack out of a trance, then he smiles.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Of course I am. Just sick, I guess."

 

"The bathrooms are that way, I think." Mark points, trying to make a joke, and Jack gives him a soft, breathless chuckle.

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, don't wanna keep Bob and Wade waitin'." He says, pushing himself off the wall and striding off behind them.

 

Mark watches him walk, poised and perfect, and sighs to himself. 

 

When will he learn?

* * *

 

Mark figured that college just wasn't for him, and his channel had begun to rise faster than his grades, so he dropped out.

 

It wasn't like he had a real reason to keep going.

 

He was doing what he loved already.

 

What he was best at.

 

Gaming.

 

He'd felt a little nervous telling all of his fans that he was dropping out, but they'd been oddly supportive and understanding when he'd let them in on his plan.

 

He wanted to do bigger, better things with his channel, namely, collaborations.

 

Sure, watching him play games by himself was pretty cool, but imagine if he got back to his roots and played with other people!

 

Bob and Wade had been on board from the get go, but he'd also asked some of his fans to suggest other Youtubers he could message.

 

He woke up one day, and his phone was pinging off the hook as he groggily grabbed it off his dresser.

 

He had over 100 retweets on Twitter, and thousands of replies all using the same hashtag. 

 

#SeptiPlier.

 

What the hell was that?

 

Guess he should find out.

 

He opened up the app, noticing that all of the tweets were in relation to his tweet about collaborations.

 

_You should play a game with Jacksepticeye! He's so funny! #SeptiPlier_

 

_Jacksepticeye!! #SeptiPlier_

 

_Do a collab w @Jack_Septic_Eye! That would be amazing!_

 

_#SeptiPlier!_

 

_@markiplier @Jack_Septic_Eye play a game together please!_

 

The tweets went on for ages, so he finally decided to click on the guy's username to see what it was all about. 

 

Apparently, Jacksepticeye was a fairly new gamer from Ireland, and he was on a rapid rise, just like Mark.

 

Hm, maybe he was funny.

 

Mark decided to give his channel a try, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

 

On his screen, giggling adorably, was Sean McLoughlin. 

 

He wasn't surprised that Jack had become a gamer on Youtube, but why did so many people want Mark to play with him specifically?

 

He took back to twitter, and noticed that people were also sending him a link to a specific Jacksepticeye video, claiming that he  _had_ to watch it.

 

So he did.

 

And boy, did he hate himself. 

 

While reading comments, one of his fans had innocently  _suggested_ they do a video together, and Jack...lit up.

 

Does Jack watch Mark's videos?

 

"...Love to do a video with Markiplier! That would be a dream come true."

 

Yeah. Jack watches Mark's videos.

 

Fuck.

 

Mark shuts the video off, giving a long suffering sigh as he rubs his face.

 

He should reply.

 

He should says something about it.

 

So, he goes back to twitter, opening up his text box, and typing out a message.

 

His third biggest mistake.

 

**Markiplier**

_Got all of your requests for me to collab with @Jack_Septic_Eye! Not sure if I can do it immediately, but I can try!_

 

There. That was a nice, professional tweet.

 

So he sends it out, and gets up to start his day.

 

While he was editing his videos, he got a Skype request from none other than Jack himself.

 

Did he read the tweet?

 

Probably, considering he tagged him.

 

He took a huge breath, put on his headphones, and answered.

 

"Hey..."

 

"Hey! Mark. Are you busy right now?"

 

"What's up?" He replies, avoiding the question.

 

"Oh! I jus'...saw your tweet and I was wondering if you wanted to record somethin' right now. I really wanna play the forest and--"

 

"I'm actually in the middle of editing a big video." He blurts out, and why would he say that? "But, maybe later?"

 

"Later...when exactly?"

 

"When I have time?"

 

"Do you ever have time?" Jack whispers, but he shakes his head when he realizes I heard him. "Nevermind. Don't listen to me. Sure, later works. Sorry to bother you."

 

Mark huffs out a chuckle at that, but he needs to get this off his chest.

 

He doesn't want Jack to ever hate him.

 

He figures that's what he's been missing this whole time. 

 

"Jack? Before you go, c-can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure. What's up?"

 

"Are you going to PAX?"

 

"Oh, um, yeah I am. Why?"

 

"Oh, cool. I am too."

 

"Oh...okay?"

 

The silence was thick and awkward, and Mark's hand fidgeted under his desk. "That was all. Maybe I'll see you there."

 

"Yeah, if you aren't too busy." He sighs, and his bright eyes are so dull. Mark hates this. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to editin', Mr. Big Shot." He laughs, and Mark has no idea what to say.

 

Except one thing.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Fer what?"

 

"All this."

 

"It's okay, Mark. Really, I get that you hate me--"

 

"What? No, Jack, I don't hate you. You've got it all wrong--"

 

"The only reason someone avoids another person is because they hate 'em, Mark. You don't have to lie to me in private to keep face in public. Matter o' fact, you don't even haveta collab with me, er speak to me, er--"

 

"DAMMIT JACK SHUT UP!" He demands, and Jack goes silent on the other side.

 

Eerily so.

 

Mark breathes in and opens his eyes, and Jack looks so defeated.

 

Years of confusion will do that to you.

 

"Do you really want to know why I've been avoiding you?"

 

Jack chuckles pitifully, and Mark feels his heart pang.

 

"It'd be nice."

 

"Then text me as soon as you get to PAX. Not me, and Wade, and Bob. Just me."

 

"Sounds kinda like yer gonna kill me."

 

And Mark laughs at that, running his hand across his face in agony. "Never. I promise I can make this all up to you."

 

Jack crosses his arms in camera, and one of his bushy eyebrows is raised. 

 

"Fine. As  _soon_ as I get there."

 

Mark smiles softly, nodding. "Holy shit, what time is it in Ireland?"

 

"Late. Very late." He chuckles, rubbing his eyes, and sleepiness isn't the only thing tiring him. "I'm from here and gettin' back used to the time zone is killin' me."

 

"Well, don't die until  _after_ PAX,okay?"

 

"I'll try."

 

"Goodnight, Jack."

 

"Goodnight, Mark."

* * *

 

This was the big day, the day that Mark finally told Jack the truth.

 

He waited patiently outside of his hotel door, wringing his hands awkwardly like always for 30 minutes before he even knocked.

 

He went to tap once, and Jack swung the door open, smile set on his face. "I was wonderin' when you'd finally knock."

 

"You knew I was out here?"

 

"You've been mumblin' to yerself for the past 30 minutes. It's very annoyin'."

 

Mark just laughed at that, because he thinks it's best he just doesn't talk.

 

He steps inside, and Jack backs up, looking at him expectantly.

 

"Well...what did you need to tell me?"

 

Dammit Mark, don't freeze up now, not like this.

 

"Mark? You feelin' okay?"

 

Still, he basks in the silence, looking down and tapping his foot.

 

He could do it.

 

He wouldn't let Jack down again.

 

"Mark! Dude are you--mmf!" He says, because Mark's lips are pressed against his, and Mark's fists are balled into his shirt, and Mark is backing away because  _that was stupid._

 

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm sorry, Jack. I---I everytime I try to talk to you I fuck it up and I was tired of doing that so I decided I wouldn't say anything at all and now I've fucked it up and I'm--" Jack never gets to hear what he was, because Jack's lips are pressed against his, and Jack's arms are around his neck, and Jack is hugging him, and Jack is  _crying._

 

"You dumbass, why the fuck didn't you jus' tell me?" He sniffles, and Mark uses his thumb to dry the tears away.

 

He also laughs, because Jack doesn't understand.

 

Mark is bad at pretty much  _everything_ else. 

 

"I didn't know what to say."

 

Jack hits his shoulder, laughing. "How about 'I'm in love wit' you?'"

 

"Okay, I'm in love with you."

 

"Well y'know what, doofus?" Jack smiles, and Mark wraps his arms around his waist in anticipation.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm in love wit' you too."

 

And then Mark kisses him again, because he refuses to say anything else.

 

He may be the best at gaming, but he guessed, sometimes, he could be good at other things too.

 

 


End file.
